poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie
Pooh's Adventures of The SpongBob SquarePants Movie is an upcoming motion picture by BowserMovies1989 and ToonJoey34. It is a sequel to ''Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge'' and ''Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Help Wanted'', despite the real film being released first. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh and his friends (along with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, and Melody) have traveled back to Bikini Bottom and they join SpongeBob and Patrick on a quest to find King Neptune's crown. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash and The Masters of Evil guest star in this film. *Winnie the Pooh and his friends faced Plankton before in Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton! and both versions of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic! and they faced him again in the Winnie the Pooh/SpongeBob SquarePants short films. *Jonathan Oosterhof (aka LionKingRulezAgain1) originally planned to make a Lion King crossover with The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie with Sebastian joining the Jungle Adventure Crew, but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so Sebastian ended up guest starring in this film instead. *This film actually takes place after The Land Before Time/Star Wars saga, which explains SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends already knowing R2-D2, C-3PO, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, and Ahsoka Tano. *The main reason why Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, and Melody are guest starring in this film is because both The Little Mermaid and The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie involve sea creatures. *''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' was first released directly to VHS and DVD in 2004, the same year the original Star Wars trilogy was first released on DVD and The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie was released in theaters. *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' was released in theaters in 2005, the same year Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie was released directly to VHS and DVD and The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie was first released on VHS and DVD. *''Winnie the Pooh'' was released in theaters in 2011, the same year Ghostbusters was re-released in selected theaters in time for Halloween, The Nightmare Before Christmas was first released on Blu-ray 3D, and The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie was first released on Blu-ray. *''Frozen'' was released on DVD and Blu-ray in 2014, the same year Ghostbusters was re-released in selected theaters again for its 30th anniversary and The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie was re-released on DVD and Blu-ray. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water and Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge. *The official poster used for the movie was featured in the Nickelodeon show "The Substitute" by accident to show off the what the team behind the costumes have done in the past, but is meant to refer to the real Spongebob Movie. Links Transcript *Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie/Transcript Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Ernest Borgnine Category:Films dedicated to Stephen Hillenburg Category:Films dedicated to Tim Conway